Moon Spell
by KisaKitten-chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru hears a noise while on patrols. What could it be! And what does it have to do with the Moon! Rated 4 last chap.
1. Chapter 1

**_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssscccccccccclllllllllllaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr:: _**I no own..... just read da story.....

Sesshoumaru was on another of the many patrols of his land, but a certain sound caught his attention. It was approximately 1 mile away. The sound was very faint, and yet it still sparked his curiosity. He swiftly and silently moved towards the sound. Finally, he found that the source was Inuyasha's wench. It didn't surprise him that she was alone, or that she was singing. What surprised him was that she **sounded **and **looked** so... _**beautiful**_! Never had he found true beauty in anything. Yet, this girl was exactly that. How had he never noticed?

All the strange feelings and thoughts urged him to get away quickly, but his need to stay was stronger. Making himself comfortable with his back against a tree, he listened intently to he song, feeling fulfilled while every word touched his very soul.

As the song came to its end tears spilled from the wench's eyes. He found himself unable to leave her in her sorrow, but also unwilling to go to her. He listened to her cry for what seemed like years, but eventually she was up and moving again. She started a fire and got out her sleeping bag. It appeared that she was camping alone.

Days went by and despite himself he just couldn't leave her. Every night she would sing her beautiful ballad in the moonlight, then cry her eyes out, and every night she became more and more beautiful in his eyes. Soon though, he couldn't neglect his duties, as the Western Lord, any longer. Jaken came in search of him on the 9th day, begging him to return. He finally relented , telling Jaken to return ahead of him. He had unfinished business to attend to.

Sesshoumaru waited until after she finished her song and before she could release even one small tear, he approached her, his hand beckoning. "Come. You don't need to wallow in your sorrow forever. This Sesshoumaru will take care of you and make you happy." He watched in agony as she contemplated his offer. In 9 short days she had become a part of his life. Being with her, in turn, became natural. What would he do if she said no?

Kagome watched his amber eyes, waiting for any sign of malice or deceit, but all she could see in him was truth. Maybe she would trust once more. She'd already had her heart broken, there simply couldn't **be **more pain in the world. If there was, then perhaps this wasn't a world at all... but a living hell. Slowly she took Sesshoumaru's hand wondering what his next move would be.

As the delicate hand slid into his he could hardly believe it. He'd half expected her to refuse outright, after all they'd once been enemies. Slowly he pulled her forward into his embrace. Her breath hitched and he just had to stare at her for a second. They stayed that way, with barely an inch between them. Then a bird somewhere took flight, effectively pulling him out of the daze. He quickly summoned his cloud, then, because she wasn't moving, he fastened her arms around his waist, and smirked when she blushed. He flew at an unimaginable speed towards his home, bringing a new addition to his happy little "family" along with him.

1st chapter!!!!!!!!! sry in advance if i dont finish tis or am inconsistent wit da style of da story... i tend 2 do dat. sry thx for Reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Rin quickly attached herself to Sesshoumaru's leg as he and Kagome landed. Kagome didn't know him well enough to see the softening of his eyes, but when he pated Rin's head and left his hand there as he walked, she could tell that he cared for the small girl. He took them into the castle and showed Kagome a beautiful room. "This room will be yours." When a group of servants came he introduced them. "This is Lady Kagome. You will treat her as the mistress of this castle." With that he walked off with Rin in tow._

_Kagome and the Servents just stared at each other for a moment. Then they all bowed asking if she needed anything. She denied them several times, telling them to call her just Kagome and saying she needed nothing, until a demon with sky blue hair and curling patterns all over her face spoke up. "Surely you want a bath, Lady Kagome! Traveling would make anyone weary." Kagome stared for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I could use a bath." And as soon as the words were out of her mouth she was swept away. They took her to the back of the room, out a door, and into a room with an in-ground pool. Candles were lit while she looked around. The water was so clean and clear, she could see the floor at the other side. There was a wall to the left that ended a half-foot above the water, she later found out that it was there because her and Sesshoumaru's rooms were right beside hers and he __had __introduced her as "mistress". Kagome took her shower and went back into her room feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time._ _**MaybeSesshoumaru was right,** she thought as she drifted off to sleep,**I don't need to wallow in my sorrow any longer.**_

_After 3 weeks there the servants still wouldn't call her just Kagome. Sesshoumaru had taken to teaching her how to fight in his spare time. For a girl who was never all that athletic, she was doing pretty good and learned quickly. She had the feeling that he wad trying to distract her, though, and for that she was very grateful. She didn't want to think about her problems, this place was too beautiful and peaceful for that. At one point Sesshoumaru had even asked how she ended up alone. She couldn't say anything, and he didn't pressure her._

_One day as they sparred together she couldn't help but think about it. There was only silence between them and she didn't know what to do. He took her down easily. Literally. He tackled her, winding up on top of her in a compromising position. In the middle of the courtyard. In plain view. Compromising position. He suddenly took her mind off all the stares and whispers. "You seem distracted today, miko." yes, he was still calling her miko, despite all her protests. "I.... He left." she replied, knowing he would understand. Still she had to say it, or she'd never heal. "He took his stupid dead miko and left! He didn't even take the jewel! He.... he doesn't need me anymore... I have no worth to him anymore. And I couldn't stay with Miroku and Sango any more. I know they were just __worried, but I couldn't stand the whispered conversations and the sneaky concerned looks! I couldn't take shippou with me either. I couldn't provide for him!" by that time she was crying hard, barely able to speak. "I.. I... I miss them so much!" After that she just cried, so he pulled her into his arms and sat under a tree with her in his lap. He stroked her hair, whispering soft words of endearment to her as she clung to him. Eventually she calmed herself. He took her face in his hands and kissed away the last of her tears. (He kissed her eyelids) "If you want to see your friends again then become stronger and forget about him" Already he'd grasped the fact that_ **_His_ **_name was taboo. "and when you are ready we will find your friends." He promised her this even though he knew he would loath the day when he let her go. _

_She then smiled at him so brightly he could've said she was the sun... or perhaps the full moon. He couldn't help himself. For the first time in a very long time, Sesshoumaru lost control, and kissed her. At first it was so soft it could barely be felt but then she whimpered and he was lost. His arms tightened around her and her hands tangled in his silk tresses. He tasted her, asking for entrance and quickly receiving it, each whimper and moan goading him on. Finally he knew her human lungs needed air, and they parted. She stared at him and then began to stutter, blushing furiously. "Um..... uh... well... I..." with that final statement, if it could be called that, she jumped up, out of his arms, and ran to her room._

_Kagome quickly removed her clothes and climbed into the bath. She sat there blushing and contemplating that moment. Finally all she could do was except it. Smiling softly she thought,** Maybe I can forget Inuyasha**_. _She suffered the small pang in her heart, then went back to more pleasant thoughts like exactly how someone like Sesshoumaru could be so gentle._

_Sesshoumaru stared after her with a smirk that almost split his face. He'd lost control for a split second, but he had to admit, she tasted absolutely... delicious. Then he noticed all the men smirking at him and all the women giggling. Sesshoumaru did the unthinkable... he blushed. _

**Chap. 2!!!!!!!!!!! I really like this one! I think i did good! but i left out some details dat should've been in chap. 1**

**1.) Sesshou. has both arms I have no intention of adding a boring part where she healls him! **

**2.) Naraku's dead, he's been defeated already. I don't feel like dealing with that idiot! (who would?!)**

**Entsyways! Thanks for Reading! *Bows* Arigatou!!!!!!! Aishiteru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was very awkward. Kagome couldn't look anyone in the eye. They'd all seen the kiss. All the women were either blushing and congratulating or jealous. Every time she stumbled upon Sesshoumaru he was being patted on the back and smirked at. This only made everything even more awkward. They were getting the wrong idea. Just because their lord had kissed one lonely girl. It couldn't have meant much. It never meant much to guys. How could anyone want her?! She was Inuyasha's trash! Even he hadn't kept her around long after she'd outlived her purpose, so why would the Great Lord Sesshoumaru want her?!She had to escape before she found herself falling in love with another guy who would never love her back.

Late that night she found Sesshoumaru exactly where she knew he would be. In his office still working. He beckoned her inside before she even knocked. As soon as she opened the door he could tell she was troubled. Still he waited for her to speak. It took her a while before she could improve the stutter and raise her volume enough to be heard. "I... I want to find my friends" He stared at her, a million things going through his mind at once. All he felt was pain and he could hear nothing over the roaring inside. He wanted to get down on hands and knees and beg her to stay forever. But never would he show such weakness nor would he divulge such information. He was ,after all, Sesshoumaru. So giving a tight nod he looked back down at his work, dismissing her. She stood there a moment as if trying to add something then she quickly turned and as she touched the door he stopped her. "We will leave in the morning." She gave a sharp "Yes." and was out the door.

* * *

The next morning he woke her up early in the morning. She seemed angry at him when she was finally ready. He chalked it up to being woken up (for she never rose before mid-morning). But she held onto her anger the entire trip to the first place they were going. When they arrived in the village Kaede was there waiting for them, having heard someone had spotted a demon heading for the village. She didn't expect Kagome to be with the demon though. Sesshoumaru released her as they landed and Kagome, having had lots of practice, stepped off easily. She ran to Kaede and hugged her. "Sorry for the disturbance. Um, would you happen to know where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are?" The old miko was still watching the demon warily. "No, child. The last time I saw them was the last time I saw you. Where have you all been?" Kagome quickly gave Kaede a short version of the story and they set off again. Sesshoumaru noticed that all the anger she'd exhibited early had taken flight. She seemed completely focused on the task at hand. "Next stop: Demon Slayer Village!" Sesshoumaru stared at her excited face. He would really miss her.

* * *

They landed softly in the abandoned village and Kagome launched off screaming through the village for her friends. When Sesshoumaru could stand it no longer (about 10 sec. after they landed) he grabbed her shoulder, effectively stopping her, and tilted his head to listen. He heard the sound of hammers and pulled her along towards the sound. She came willingly. She walked up to see Sango and Miroku working hard, making repairs on one of the old houses. Then all of a sudden there was a screech. "Kagome!!" And a fluffy brown object flew into her arms. Sango turned and saw her then. She ran up screaming Kagome's name also. Miroku just walked up calmly and wrapped his arms around all three of them. He would've fondled Kagome but he looked up, saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face and opted for Sango instead. She, of course immediately attempted to bash his head in with the hammer she was still holding. There was silence... then the three busted out laughing.

Sesshoumaru decided this was the moment to keep his dignity and leave without the emotional goodbye. He started on his way back hesitantly, walking this time; he couldn't bring himself to fly away from her. He'd been walking for about an hour when he felt a presence coming up behind him. Before he could turn something black flew past his head. It looked like... a shoe?! He turned, ready to kill the offender but the impenetrable wall of his anger came crashing down at the sight of his miko... in tears. He knew he shouldn't think so but she looked really... cute when she cried. That idea was thrown out the window as she exclaimed, "You Idiot!!" But despite the name she ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist. For a split second he was shocked. First she insults his intelligence, then she assaults his person?! What had he done to deserve this... although he was kinda liking the assault part. He couldn't help but be kind to her, though. He laid his hand on her hair softly. "Miko" No answer. "Miko" Still she continues to cry into his chest simultaneously ignoring him. "Kagome" She looked up then. "Tell this Sesshoumaru why you shed tears." She buried her face in his chest again for a moment. Lifting her head again she said, brokenly, "You left me" He touched the side of her face "Is that not what you wished? You have your friends back." He still couldn't shake the thought that she was... cute. That word was gonna take some getting used to. She screamed then, acting very childish."NO!!" He stared at her. "I... I wanted to see them but... I wanna stay with you! I just wanted to visit and bring Shippou! I... I wanna stay with you!!!" Again he stared at her and she waited. Slowly, oh so slowly a small smile crept onto his face and it slowly turned into an all out grin. Slowly again, his arms wrapped around her then she was quickly lifted into his arms. He held her so tightly she almost feared she'd break. He kissed her so passionately, she felt she'd melt. He told her so many times that he loved her, without words, that she thought she'd come undone. "You only had to say that. You may stay with me for the rest of your days..." He looked right into her eyes. "As my mate." Kagome's eyes widened to impossible proportions. Then she was holding him tighter and kissing him everywhere. "Yes! Oh Yes! Forever!!" She squirmed a little and he sat her on her own two feet. "Let's get Shippou and go home...home.." She said the word again reflectively and began walking.

* * *

They reached home quickly, but it was still night by that time. Rin met them in the courtyard as usual, clinging to Sesshoumaru and Kagome equally. Then she wondered at Shippou, examining him expertly. Soon they were off skipping and running. They were still hyper by bedtime and Jaken had a tough time catching them. When he finally did catch them Kagome put them to bed, tucking them in and telling them a story. Sesshoumaru stood back and watched her. Rin asked quietly, just when Kagome thought she was asleep, "Kagome-chan, are you my new mommy?" Kagome walked back to where the little girl could see her. "Yes Rin, I'm your new mother, and I'll always love and take care of you." The little girl smiled and said "Okaa-san" and then she drifted off. Kagome kissed both children's foreheads and left quietly with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru made his way towards his chambers. "You are good with pups. That will make this all the more enjoyable" He smirked at her blush. Gently, he took her hand before she could go into her room and took her to his. She knew perfectly well what was going to happen because before the door even shut he was on her, kissing and sucking, and nibbling in delicate places. He gave her no time to be nervous or doubtful. She was out of her clothes before she knew it. As she reached her finish he nipped his tongue and bit her, mixing his blood and hers forevermore.

* * *

When they woke the next morning the first thing he did was whisper into her now pointed ears, so softly she barely heard him, "I love you, my Kagome" Her new violet eyes started to tear up and she suddenly kissed him. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru" He ran his hands through her hair which now had silver roots and tips. He kissed the corners of her eyes which now were connected to violet, curling lines. He kissed the purple tinged, crescent moon on her forehead. He kissed the two interloping stripes that pointed at her wrists and curled around each arm to bloom in the crook of her elbow. He lastly, kissed her lips, and so began round two.

* * *

**_Finished! It's done! And I love It! For all those who've waited on this, Thank you for sticking with me!!! I luv u guys!!!! Pls R and R!!!!!!!!! Thx for reading!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
